The present invention is a parking-assistant system for assisting the driver in a manoeuvre in reverse for parking the vehicle at the roadside, parallel to the direction of the road, in a parking space between a first obstacle and a second obstacle that define, respectively, the front limit and the rear limit of said space with respect to the body of the vehicle. In particular, the present invention is a system including a detection mechanism for detecting the scene external to the vehicle, and a processing mechanism designed to generate control signals for following a parking path.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable system that will enable parking in the least possible number of manoeuvres.